


These Walls Have Stories To Tell

by Dragongirl1234311



Category: maze runner
Genre: Confession, F/M, Newt's accident, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl1234311/pseuds/Dragongirl1234311
Summary: You've been in the glade for 9 months. You're still searching for a way out. One day your searching a and you hear a scream.





	These Walls Have Stories To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by one of my friends who is in love with Newt (but who isn't?!) and the idea was my friends, KP the tree. Hope you like it :)

 

  
"Ok, this is how it's going to go. Lara, is going to be searching section 2, Newt your section 3. I'll be searching 5 and the rest of you go to 8, the one that's open."

You gave a sufficient nod and court sight of Newt's solum gaze.  
Minho led the way to the doors. The group of runners waited impatiently for the doors to open. You slipped over to where Newt was standing absentmindedly.

"Hey, you good?"

He glanced up, his face giving a little flush of rosy pink.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just have a lot on my mind."

You gave him a little pat on the back.

"Well, I'll see you out there."

The doors gears started to grind open. The ear-piercing cacophony of noise filled the glade.  
Minho turned around to face his little squad of runners.

"Ok ladies, no mucking about out there, be aware of Grievers, and stay alert for anything new."

Minho strapped his pack on and tightened the straps.

"Let's go!"

He turned and sprinted into the tall walls of the maze's entrance. You took off after him, followed by the group of boys.  
As you dove deeper into the maze, the less people stayed. People veered off onto different corridors, all going to other sections.  
Eventually Newt turned and went to his designated section.  
You came to a stop and stood in front of the big blades. Nothing out of the ordinary, you hadn't expected there to be anything different. The sun shone down relentlessly. You felt your head getting hot and dizzy. The humid air seemed to cling to you, like a magnet. Seeking out a shadow to sit under, you jogged over to a wall which the sun could not reach with it's boiling fingers. You pulled out a snack and water Bottle. You drank in the shade and it slowly started to shift as the sun climbed it's ever so boring routine of the sky.  
Once rested you stood up and jogged along all of section 2. Nothing. If you were being honest with yourself you didn't really think there would be a way out. It had only been what? 9 months and your spirits were already down. Finding nothing and the sun slowly making its descent you started to head back to the glade.  
Corridor after corridor, tall walls after tall walls. The journey was perilously long and dull. Something snapped. A Griever? Another runner? You scanned the area anxiously. You followed the noise as precisely as you could. What was that? It sounded like, something flailing in the wind? The scream came. Your brain clicked and your brain sent a message to run. You came to the crumpled body of Newt.  
His leg was at an odd angle, his bone jutted out from his heal. Blood crept around on the floor.

"Newt!!"

You ran over to him and scrambled on the ground next to him.

"Newt!! What happened?!"

His face was contorted into a not. His eyes scrunched up and his fists clenched.

"I had to, I couldn't shucking stay."

"Wh-wh-what?!?!"

"I can't stay here!"

The situation finally clicked.

"Oh Newt,"

Tears cascaded down your cheeks and you looked over his batted and bruised body.  
You bit your lip to prevent it from shaking.  
You wiped furiously at your eyes. You needed to concentrate.

"Newt hold on."

You looped his arm around your neck and hauled him up with all your strength.  
He groaned and his broken foot lulled to the right.

"Stay with me Newt, stay with me."

You glanced up at the sun. The doors would be closing soon. You NEEDED to go, NOW!

"This is going to hurt,"

You place him back down on the ground and grabbed his arms in a strong hold. Leaning back you pulled on his arms and dragged him across the maze's floor. A trail of blood followed. His groans got louder and he flinched every time his foot hit a bump on the ground.  
The sight of the doors came in view.

"It's ok Newt, nearly there. SOMEONE!!!! GET SOME HELP!!!"

A small figure appeared at the entrance of the maze. You didn't bother to see who it was.  
You pulled him across the invisible line that separated the glade from the maze.  
People ran up and when they saw the crumpled body of Newt they started talking at once.

"What happened?!"

"Will he live?!"

"Was he stung?"

Clint and Jeff shoved there way to the front of the group. Jeff bent down and surveyed the broken leg.  
He looked up at you.

"Will he live?"

Jeff looked back down at the disheveled body that was Newt.

"I don't know Lara. It's unpredictable."

You wiped away a tear that rolled down your cheek.

"Help me get him in to the medics."

A few boys picked up the limp body of Newt. They took him over to the medics shack and you lost sight of him.  
You stood stock still, stunned, shocked, bewildered, scared.  
Newt, Newt. One of the happiest, most positive, funniest and sarcastic gladers here. You'd been so blind. How did you not see it?!  
The sky turned grey and the doors closed there gigantic maze teeth and all went quite in the glade.

 

\------------------------------------------

  
"You can see him, he might not talk though."

Jeff stepped out of the shack and you stumbled in. Newt's body was laid out on top of a bed. His eyes were closed and his foot was patched up.

"Newt,"

Your voice cracked and tears fogged your vision. You took hold of his hand and brought it up to your mouth and kissed it.

"Lara?"

You swallowed back the tears and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm here."

His eyes opened the slightest.

"Why did you save me?"

You looked down and squeezed his hand a bit.

"I....I...your a good friend. I've known you ever since I came out of that box. You were the first person I saw, the first person I trusted. To think of losing you was to much."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Lara, you were the only reason I didn't want to jump."

You looked at him with tears cascading down your cheeks.

"I wasn't going to, I was going to climb back down, but...I thought of how much longer were we going to be in here? I just sort of...let go."

You looked at his tear stained face.

"Why did I nearly stop your from jumping?"

He turned his head to look at your crying face.

"I...i...I have feelings for you. Stupid I know....but...I didn't want to ask..I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I was scared."

You bent down and Hugged him.

"I will make you a deal."

You pulled away and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"I will be your girlfriend, but these suicide missions, they have to stop. I care about you Newt! I don't want to be stuck in here by myself!"

He nodded and looked doubtfully at his injury.

"It's not going to be the same, is it."

You shook your head.

"There goes your Runner job."

You both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Ok."

You glanced at his dark brown eyes.

"I'll do the deal."

You leaned down and hugged him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will gladly take requests and I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!! ;) :)


End file.
